Stuck In Twilight
by surfergirl1701
Summary: What happens when all the twilight cast gets stuck in Twilight? With strange powers and after Breaking Dawn? In the Twilight world Renesmee is gone and has a twin brother EJ? What happens when the Cullens see Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

(Elizabeth's Prov)  
Ah. I was in my happy place. Peter Faciellie was holding my hand about to kiss me when. The stupid director called cut. Why was it that when Carlisle and Esme always have a kissing seen we get cut while everyone else can finish there's. Life is so not fair.

"Hey, Liz everyone is going out for lunch you want to come?" Nikki asked me. Nikki is nothing like Rosalie she is sweet to you always and yet is just as beautiful as Rosalie if not prettier.

"Sure, who else is going?" I asked praying that Peter was. If Peter was going than I would, well I don't know maybe when I get there make sure I sit next to him.

"Um, I think so far everyone is." Yes!

"Okay, how do you want to go? I mean with costumes on or off?" While the two of us were talking everyone who was going.

"COSTUMES!" Kellan shouted getting a smack in the back of the head by Nikki.

"Okay Costumes it is." The handsome and dashing Peter said. I swear I heard some of the girls snicker when I look at Peter.

When we got to the restaurant Peter being every bit of a gentlemen opened the door for me. And being me I blushed and did a very quick low thank you. I don't even think he heard it. I started walking when I heard a thud. Everyone looked back to see sweet little Mack on the ground unconcis with a gash across her face.

"Oh my god." Was we could say we started to run towards them when Kristen collasped along with Nikki and Ashley. All the boys looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We are waiting for you to collasp." Said Jackson. Just as he said that Taylor collasped, then Kellan and Jackson. Peter and I backed away and I looked at him and then was swarmed by darkness.


	2. Twilight Universe

(Peter's Prov)

Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much and why, oh my god Elizabeth Reaser is on top of me and she looks so pretty the way her hair falls on her face. I lean down and start to kiss her lips and surprisingly she started to kiss back maybe it was a dream. Well it is a dream that I am enjoying. That was until I heard the groan. I stopped kissing Elizabeth, man her lips taste good and looked to see who it was. Of course it was Kellan who had to get up first. I quickly closed my eyes and snuggled Elizabeth closer to me to make it look like I was still sleeping and to hug her like I always wanted to. Everyone started to wake up and yet Elizabeth had yet to wake up. I heard so one talking to someone else, but I couldn't hear no wait I hear it now.

"Look at Peter and Elizabeth they look so cute together." Said a voice so familiar it was on the tip of my tongue it was Ashley! Oh course duh.

"You would think he would ask her out already." Said… Nikki. I wonder what they mean.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mack.

"Can't you see the way he looks at her when they are about to kiss or are even near each other." Stated Kristen.

"Yeah I mean they look at each other full of love and admiration. Why does that matter?" Jackson asked.

"Men are idiots." Whispered Ashley.

"Hey!" Was the response she got from all the men.

"Except for you Jackson." Ashley said most likely kissing him at the moment, because it was to quite to be them doing nothing. I felt Elizabeth start to stir and I didn't want her to stir I wanted her to stay with me for ever and ever.

"Hey Elizabeth have a nice nap on top of Peter?" Asked Ashley.

"Oh this is so awkward um is he awake?" She asked nervous.

"No, not yet but he should be stirring soon and here he comes." I decided it was time to make myself known.

"Ugh. What did I have to drink last night?" I said. Thank you god for giving me good acting skills.

"Hey Peter, you are in the middle of the woods with Elizabeth sleeping on you who just woke up and now I think we are in Forks, Washington." Well all looked at Mack like she was crazy.

"So wait let me get his strait we are all trapped in the Twilight universe and Elizabeth was found sleeping on top of me and no one woke me up?" I asked.

"Yup." Answered Dakota this grinning.

"Okay then lets do a head count." I said. Taking out a piece of paper and pen I wrote down all of the names. "Elizabeth."

"Here." My angle answered.

"Kristen."

"Here."

"Kellan."

"What up dude."

"Robert."

"Yup."

"Jackson."

"Present."

"Ashley."

"Ready."

"Dakota."

"Yes."

"Mackenzie." No one answered. Weird. "Mackenzie." Still no answer. "Wasn't Mackenzie here like to seconds ago. MACKENZIE!" We all screamed.

"Guy's come look at this house." Shouted Mackenzie. We ran off in the direction of her voice and found an exact replica of the Cullen house only bigger. When we found her she looked older.

"Mackenzie why do you look 18." Asked Camren.

"Why do you?" She asked him. We looked from him to her. Camren was 20 and looked only 18, same for everyone except for me and Elizabeth we looked like Carilise and Esme.

"Everyone inside the house and no complaining." Elizabeth said.

"Tomorrow we explore the house tonight just find a room and sleep." I said to everyone.


End file.
